Youth is Yours
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Elizabeth has dumped Will for Norrington. Jack is captured by the king of England. What is with this prince? And what does he have to do with Will and Bootstrap? rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Youth is Yours

By

Linkandroid12

Prologue:

… fight …

"What do you want you slut?"

"That is for you to never find out."

"Wha-"

The person had no time to ask the whole question as they were punched to the ground.

Another person loomed over them.

"Never. Try. To. Underestimate. Me. Again." They said as they punched between each word. The boy's stomach, chest, and face were black and blue by the time he had finished.

"Do. I. mak. Myself. Clear?"

"Y-Yes …" the boy said in fear.

The person got off of them and sulked away. They seemed slightly confused as they walked into an alley. Dark orange eyes slid to a brownish color as the body collapsed to the ground. The exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him. Long black strands of hair fell over his face as he tried to breathe normally.

'What just happened?'


	2. chapter 1  escaping from the castle

Youth is Yours

By

Linkandroid12

A/n:

This story is based off the fourth movie. I added my own OC and changed things somewhat. For instance this is Yaoi. For those who like the Will/Elizabeth pairing I am sorry. This is not a fic for you.

I will be using the fountain of youth eventually. There is a lot that has to happen before Jack seeks immortality. Yes unlike the movie he wants to be immortal for a good reason.

Warnings:

Yaoi, violence, language

Pairings:

Will/Jack and Oc/Oc

Mention of Bootstrap Bill/unnamed wife

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pirates of the carribean. I do however, own my Oc's and this plot.

-separator-

Chapter 1 ~ Escape from the Castle

-separator-

People gathered in the streets. They were waiting anxiously for something.

"The gallows," someone said.

"yeah they found him-"

"Who?"

Before the question could be answered shuffling was heard. A man was dragged onto the street tied in ropes.

"That man-"

"We are here to try a man who calls himself Captain Jack Sparrow." A regal looking man wearing a white wig said.

"You," he said as he gestured to the bound figure,

"claim to be the famous Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, I do," the man said as he tried to sit up. A nearby guard held a sword to his throat which effectively stopped him from moving.

"This trial shall begin now," the man with the wig said.

The man with the bindings blinked as another figure walked through the crowd. He winked at a few ladies as he passed them. They blinked and faced forward once more.

"The trial may come to order now." the wigged man said.

"Aye, it can," the man who had just arrived said.

"Jack?" the man in ropes asked. The other man blinked and stared at the man confusedly. The man wearing the wig stepped aside as the other man took his place.

"You are charged with being Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked the bound man. He nodded his head.

"Do you find him guilty of being Jack Sparrow?" the man asked as he indicated the crowd. They shouted and waved their hands in the air. The man who, was dressed in a blue vest, black pants, and wore a red bandana smiled. He seemed to consider for a moment as he scratched his beard. He grinned and said,

"You are found not guilty of being Jack Sparrow, Your sentence life imprisonment."

The one in ropes stared at the other.

"You're not goint to have me hanged?"

"You are not Jack Sparrow. No."

-separator-

Half an hour later found Jack and Mr. Gibbs riding in a horse drawn carriage.

"why did you save me?" the older man asked.

"I figured that life imprisonment would be better than instant death. You were wantin to live right?"

"Yes Jack. Where are we going anyway?"

"out of here. I paid off the driver." Jack assured his loyal first mate.

"I guess …" the older man said somewhat uncertainly.

The carriage jerked then and was turned around. Mr. Gibbs found himself being thrown out as Jack was tied up. They had arrived at a jail and the older man was being locked up. Jack watched on in slight fascination as he was dragged away. Before he could think of much else something hit him in the back of the head. His vision started to go blurry. Then nothing …

-separator-

King George the second sat on his thrown with a frown on his face. Here, in front of him, stood a pirate. The name of the pirate was Jack Sparrow.

"You claim to be Jack Sparrow," he said. It was not a question. The man had said so when he was dragged in. He had looked almost drunk but managed to keep his words free of slurring.

"I told you that was me name. Now can we settle a deal so I can get out of here. Savy?"

"No, how can I be sure that you are the real Jack Sparrow?" the king asked.

"That does seem unlikely. But it is him. I would know." Another voice said from the shadows. Out stepped a man that Jack knew all too well.

"Barbosa?" he asked as the former pirate glided into the light. There was a slight growl from Jack as the treacherous man smirked.

"I be an admiral now Jack. A mightly fine position it is. Aye." The former captain of the Black Pearl said. Jack's mutiness first mate smirked at his current predicament.

"The Spanish have found the fountain of youth." The king said bluntly.

"the fountain of youth?" echoed Jack.

"Yes Jack, the fountain." Barbosa said. He came over and tapped Jack on the chin. His wooden leg clanked on the ground loudly as he walked. When had he lost his leg.

"I lost me leg when I lost the Pearl Jack." Barbosa said as he noticed Jack looking at his wooden appendage.

"You do know about it don't ya Jack?" he asked as he caressed Jack's cheek. In the shadows a stomp of a foot was heard.

A man stepped forward and nodded to the king.

"So you will help Admiral Hecter find the Fountain of Youth. Only then will you be free." George said.

"free of all charges including Piracy." He offered. There was no response.

"Aww but Jack. You don't want a chance to redeem yerself?" Barbosa asked in a mocking tone as he pinched Jack's cheek. The chained pirate for good measure spat in Barbosa's face. Oh how he hated that man …

"You lost me Pearl!" jack cried in despair. The occupants of the room stared at him. He could feel eyes on him and it was unnerving.

"Who is there beside you?" he asked as he pointed to the king. The king blinked and gestured to the shadows. A man was there dressed in military uniform.

"This-" he started. Jack never gave him time to finish.

He pulled away from the guard that had been holding his chains. Lifting himself from the ground he began to run. He had not gotten three steps before Barbosa was pointing a sword at his heart. The pirate pulled out his own sord to fight the admiral. It was not going to be easy to escape. Barbosa seemed to have learned a few tricks in his service to the king.

Jack struck out with his blade only to find it blocked by Barbosa. The other pirate –former pirate Jakhad to remind himself—slammed his sword into Jack's. The result was a loud clank that sent sparks flying from the harsh contact of metal on metal. The sound rang in Jack's ears and nearly cost him to lose his arm in the process. Barbosa was fighting ruthlessly still which meant that he may not be as loyal as the king thought.

Just when Jack thought he was going to lose a sword blocked barbosa's next strike.

"Go," whispered his savior. He took no time to figure out who had saved him. As he was racing around the corner out of the thrown room he glimpsed the soldier from before.

Why is he helpin me?

It had been less than five minutes and Jack was already lost. The castle was fairly large and he was confused. He quickly ran into a room as running footsteps echoed down the hallway. Whoever it was seemed to stop for a second. It was silent and Jack was almost relieved. Almost cause the person found him and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I can get you out of here." They said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"You Spanish?" Jack found himself asking.

"No, Mexico is my home land. You wanting to leave or noht.?" The man –boy asked him.

When Jack looked at him he saw a boy about will's age. If he could guess he would say about 20 summers or so. Long black hair flowed to his knees and dark brown eyes stared out of a chizzled face.

"Yeah that would be great." He said. There was just something familiar about this boy. What was it?

"This way," the boy said as he led Jack down a corridor he had no idea existed. They went down flights of stairs, long hallways, and dark passageways before coming to a small wooden door. It was so small and painted the same color as the stone. It was so easy to not notice it. If the boy hadn't pointed it out Jack would have missed it.

"Through here is the outside. It will lead us to the docks." The other man said.

"Alright mate." Jack said as he reached for the handle.

The boy slapped his hand away.

"It es locked. Let me handle it." He said. Jack stared at him incredulously as he concentrated. His fist came up and punched the padlock that kept them inside. It broke in half and Jack gaped.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. It does not matter righ now. Let's go." The boy said. He grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him through after he noticed the unmoving pirate.

"Duck yer head," he instructed as Jack's head nearly collided with the doorframe.

"I wish ye had said that earlier." He muttered as he looked around. The lad had led him to a small tunnel. It was dusty and full of grime but it was the way out.

"So how you planning on getting back?" Jack asked when the boy came to another door. This one was much bigger and looked to weigh a ton.

"I am not going back. If you would permit it, I would like to accompany you." He said.

"I guess that is fine. You better not be any trouble lad."

The comment was ignored as the boy closed his eyes. Once again that look of concentration was on his face.

The lad grasped the dorr handle and pulled. Jack thought he saw a flash of orange light as the heavy door was swung open as if it were made of driftwood. When he looked again the flash was gone.

Am I losin me mind?

The boy gestured for him to go through as he strained to keep the door open. Jack nodded and went outside into the fresh air. It had been dusty and dark which meant the blinding light of the sun was a blessing. The door was shut and Jack watched as the boy covered his eyes. Does the sun hurt that much?

"So who are ye lad? What's yer name?" Jack asked.

"Santiago. I am the prince of Mexico." The boy answered truthfully.

"A prince should not be out here." Jack said. Even he knew that prince's should be at home ruling their kingdoms.

"I do not want to do that. I have long since left home. They do not want me there anymore." The boy said.

"Why not? Ye must have a family."

"No." was the reply. The lad looked like he would not answer any more questions about his reasons for leaving his palace.

"Why were ye here in England?" Jacked asked.

"I became a soldier and ended up here." Santiago said.

"Aye. You must get lonely sometimes."

"It is boring most of the time. I am supposed to guard the king. I would like to leave that life. There is so much more in this world to do."

"yes that is right. Like being a Pirate." Jack said joyfully.

I am not joyful what is going on?

Jack thought back to what the king had said in the thrown room.

"You are looking for a crew in Tortuga. It is said that Captain Jack Sparrow is looking for a crew."

"No I am not." He said.

"You are not the real Jack Sparrow are you?"

"I am," he said. Someone laughed from the background but Jack ignored it in favor of glaring at the guard who was holding him hostage there.

Why would someone try to be me? What could they possibly be looking for? There is no reason to …

He was pulled out of his musings by the voice of Santiago.

"we should be going. The guards will be lookin for us." He said.

"Right, we will need a ship though." Jack said.

"Leave that to me. The 'Jack Sparrow' who was lookin for a crew is supposed to be not far from here." The Mexican boy said.

Jack did not even question the boy as he began to walk away from the door they had escaped from. The docks were not too far off and he could see ships of all shapes and sizes in the water. Which one would the imposter be using? For that matter why did they need a crew anyway?

-separator-

Will Turner captain of the Flying Dutchmen was pacing on the deck of his ship. He had been waiting for Elizabeth for a few days now. Being Davy Jones's replacement had its drawbacks. He could only go on land once every ten years and that made his relationship with Elizabeth strained. Not only that but they were supposed to be married and she had not returned to see him in at least three days.

Footsteps alerted him to another presence on the deck. He turned to see his father standing against the railing next to him.

"What's wrong William?" the older man asked.

"Elizabeth hasn't been here for a few days." The immortal captain replied.

"She must be busy with something on land." Bootstrap Bill offered.

"I hope so. We are married and she said she would stay away from other men." Will said. He looked off into the water as if it would give him an answer. Of course it did not.

"Go for supplies," will said absently.

"As you wish Captain," Bootstrap said. At first he had wanted to spend as much time as possible with his son. Now though, not so much. Once they had reached Port royal young William had been depressed. He could not understand how this 'Elizabeth' could mean so much to him. She kept leaving and did not come back for long periods of time. What was the point?

None the less he obeyed the captains's orders. He went to the side of the ship and lowered a dingy to the water. He climbed into it and pushed off the ship to get himself started toward the docks. He tossed a few coins on the deck as he tied the boat down.

"Thank you sir." A red clad soldier said as he exited the small vessel. Now it was time to get food, water, clothing, and any other things he could think of for the journey seaward. Unlike the others Bill did not seek the arms of a woman at this time.

He could not bring himself to do so. He still did not know if she was alive or not. Though he was a pirate, he still did not seek that kind of release. Why do something of the sort when you were immortal. It was not like you would be able to stay with that person.

He scanned the streets as he walked along. There were a few shops but the supplies he needed was being sold at a high price. They had money but Will always told them not to spend a lot of it on supplies. They did not need to eat as much as mortals so there was no point in buying huge portions. He did not entirely agree with this idea but Will was his captain. Despite the age difference he listened to his son. Being young did not hinder most of his decisions and Bill liked that.

-separator-

Back aboard the Dutchmen Will was bored out of his mind. There were not even any seagulls to watch. His mind drifted back to the time when he still had a heartbeat. He was sure his heart would be beating steadily in his chest right now if he had one. But his heart was with Elizabeth. She held it in her very hands and he knew she would protect it. He however, held the key to the chest. He twirled it in his fingers as his vision went hazy.

All he could think about was Jack. He had not seen the pirate captain since the crowning of the pirate king some months earlier. How Elizabeth had gotten his vote was beyond Will. He would have voted for Jack but the Pearl's captain had asked him not to. He hated being the center of attention when it involved a position that would constantly put him in the line of fire. Being the Pirate King meant that people wanted to kill you all the time. Pirates mostly wanted money and power therefore they would kill for it.

How Jack had looked the last time he had seen him …

The man's long red hair blew gently in the wind as he gazed into the sunset. Will was beside him enjoying the changing colors in the sky.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I will ever be able to go on land again?"

"You will lad. I promise it. If not I will be there to keep you company." The red haired pirate had replied. This had made Will feel … he did not know what to call the feeling. It was warm and nothing like what Elizabeth had made him feel.

He was brought out of his thoughts as someone tapped the railing beside him. He blinked to clear the images and stared at the chest of Elizabeth. Quickly he looked away as unbidden thoughts of Jack surfaced in his mind. A strong chest and strong shoulders …

"Will?" she asked in a sweet voice. He almost gagged as he looked at her face.

She had dark circles underneath her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. She was holding her stomach and breathing like she had just run a few miles. It could not have been that exhausting to climb up the side of his ship.

"Will I need … to tell you something …" she began.

"What is it?" he asked. Instinctively he reached out a hand. He immediately stopped himself. They had not touched in a while and she had given him the evil eyes the last time he had done so.

What had caused this sudden rift in their friendship? For that matter why were they acting like they hated each other?

"I am pregnant," she said bluntly. A flare of anger rose in Will. They had not done anyting to warrant her pregnancy. This must mean …

"Who is the father?" he forced himself to ask.

"Norrington," she said. He blinked.

"No really?"

"I am not kidding. I am with child and Norrington and I …" she trialed off with a smile. He did gag now and heaved over the side of the ship.

The food that he had last eaten hit the water and sunk to the bottom.

"You have got to be kidding me." He managed after a few minutes of depositing the contents of his stomach into the sea.

"I am not. We are going to get married. Isn't it great?"

"No it is not," he said with a slight growl. She looked into his eyes and paled even further.

"Will why are you so mad at me?" she asked innocently.

"Because," he started as he punched the railing,

"you … you … how could you do this to me? We are married Elizabeth. I thought I loved you ..." he said brokenly. Tears threatened to fall but he kept them at bay. Adopting an angry expression was much easier. Better to let her know how he really felt about the current situation.

"You slept with another man. You said we were together for life Elizabeth." He accused.

"I know that. I got lonely and well …" she tried to explain. Will would not let her.

"so you decided to go after the one person who tried to bed you before. How could you give into him? I thought you were stronger than that?"

Anger filled Elizabeth. She glared at him and held onto her stomach possessively.

"You can't even see me most of the time. What makes you think I can go on living like that?" she snapped. A hurt look crossed the pirate's face.

"How can I go on without you Will?"

"So you go after another? That is how you fix your problems? Am I not worth the wait?" he seethed with clenched fists. Noticing this he forced himself to calm down slightly. His fists dropped to his sides and he decided on a glare toward the woman in front of him instead.

"But Will,"

"I don't want to hear yor excuses."

"Will,"

"No,"

"This is my life. I have decided to start a family. At least Norrington can give me that. Unlike you. You who can't even see the child unless I bring it aboard this ship." She spat. His glare intensified and he stepped away from her.

"No one can give you what I can Elizabeth." He said. Before he could stop himself his lips were crushing hers. She tried to pull away but he pushed her against the railing and refused to stop.

When he finally did he glared at her again.

"No one can give you what I just did," he whispered harshly in her ear.

"Blister?" he called out. A brown haired pirate came to see his captain and the brod.

"Yes cap'n?" he asked ready to follow Will's every order.

"Escort the former Mrs. Turner to the docks." Will said in a cold tone. The young man scowled at the brod and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"C'mon let's go," he said as he began to drag her to a dingy.

At least he will make sure she gets off the ship.

"Will," she tried.

"What?" he asked with venom dripping from the word.

"Here," she said as she thrust the chest containing his heart in his direction. She dug her heels into the deck to keep the man from taking her away just yet. Will caught the chest and stared at it in disbelief.

"You deserve to have that back at least. I am no longer yours so the heart is not mine." She said with a smirk.

"Also," she started. She paused for a dramatic effect. He glared at her.

"get on with it slut." He said coldly.

"I am resigning from the pirate counsel. I name Jack Sparrow as my replacement." She informed the young captain.

"Captain," he muttered. He had spent too much time with Jack for his own good.

"Whatever, get me out of here." She said with a glare of her own directed at the man who had been dragging her.

"Fine, you damn brod." Blister said as he hauled her onto the nearest dingy.

Bootstrap was paddling back to the Flying Dutchmen as another dingy passed him. He saw an unhappy Elizabeth in the small boat. She smirked as she saw him.

"I won't be giving you any grandchildren Bootstrap Bill Turner." She said. The pirate blinked slowly and then looked up at his son. Will nodded as he was glaring at the girl. Whatever had happened between them was now over. At least he has a chance to be happy now.


	3. Chapter 2 another Jack

Youth is Yours

By

Linkandroid12

Chapter 2:

Another Jack

A/N:

I don't want to get any reviews about spelling. The way the characters talk is written like that on purpose. Any flames for that will be fed to my roommate's cat. He will eat anything if he is hungry enough. As for any other spelling issues I don't have a beta. If someone has an issue with it then you can do that for me.

f

-separator-

"You know where this 'Jack Sparrow' is?" asked Jack.

"The rumor is that he was lookin for a crew. They were suppos'd to meet at Tortuga." Santiago said. It was so easy to drift back into the speech of a commoner. This life … this way of life … It was where he belonged.

"How though, are we going to cross the water?" Jack asked as he gestured toward the waterfront before them. Santiago blinked and then remembered where they were.

Shaking his head he nodded.

"I Have a small boat we can use until we reach te pirate city." He said.

"Where?" Jack asked. Santiago pointed in the general direction of the docks and smiled.

"I will show you," he said as he started off. Jack shook his head and followed. Strange kid … he thought.

Reaching the wooden floor boards Santiago slowed his steps. The echoes were getting softer and that meant they were nearing his ship. Well it could be called a small vessel.

"This is yer ship?" Jack asked as he surveyed the dingy.

"This es the smallest I could find. No one will miss it." The boy confirmed. It was crucial to not be noticed right now. There were only a few people who knew who he really was and they would surely know he was missing. To draw as little attention to himself as possible would ensure an easier escape.

"Alright if yer're sure," Jack said as he reached out to touch the side of the boat. Santiago untied the boat and slipped into the water. He grabbed ahold of the ship before it could drift too far away.

"Best be getting inside," he murmured as he held it steady.

"Thanks lad," Jack said as he boarded. The mexican boy followed not soon after and they set off. The worn of wear oars that were stored expertly underneath the seats were a small help to guide them along the waves.

There was a small amount of food stored on the ship. This was used up in the first three days they were adrift. The bottle of water was split between the two men as they sailed. This would be about a five day journey from the king's castle to Tortuga. It couldn't be that hard to get there right?

-separator-

After Elizabeth's confession Will had led the Flying Dutchmen to a port a few leagues south of Port Royal. His initial reaction had been to get as far away as he could from the slut. However, his father had convinced him otherwise. So now they were anchored not too far from Port Royal. They were far enough away as to not be seen but they were still too far to reach the land easily.

"Let's go back," Will said suddenly. The members of the crew that had been standing nearest to him blinked but complied.

"Going back for her are we Captain?" asked Blister.

"Jack might be there," the young immortal said. The brown haired man said nothing and hastened to follow his orders. What the captain wanted he would get with no questions asked. At least no questions on his end.

The captain grasped the wheel and begun to steer the ship back toward Port Royal. It was a long shot but Jack could be there. He had first met Jack in Port Royal so it was still worth trying.

"Vengence will get you nowhere," a voice said to his left.

"I know that. We are looking for Jack." Will replied. His father's eyebrows rose.

"He is supposed to be the next Pirate King. We should go to Shipwreck Cove as soon as we find him." Will elaborated. His father nodded and walked off after the others.

Jack where are you?

As he looked out to the vast ocean Will could not help but think of Jack. How the reddish brown hair flowed over his shoulders in dreadlocks … the rise and fall of his chest as he looked into the sunset … the beads and other strange memorabilia that were tangled in his hair and how they seemd to belong there even though they also seemed out of place … Those lips that were parted slightly in awe at a sight he had seen dozens of times … There was nothing that remarkable about the older pirate except that Will was standing next to him. Why this mattered the younger pirate could not figure out.

He shielded his eyes from the sunlight that lanced at his face. The glare was hard to see through but he thought that he had seen something leave a dock not too far away. It must have been a trick of the light because when he looked again there was nothing there. I have got to get more sleep. Having not seen Jack for days must be making my brain see things that aren't there.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Will forced himself to focus. They were nearing Port Royal now. Deciding that they would wait for Jack a few days here he steered the ship toward some cliffs nearby. They would be out of sight but Jack would be able to spot the ship. He had always been good at seeing things that most did not. Will would just have to trust his instincts.

-separator-

Four days in found both men tired and slightly delirious.

"I wish we had some rum," Jack said as he held onto the side of the tiny boat.

"I am almost wishing that myself. It would at least make this ride less boring. There is not much to do." Santiago said as he gestured to the water.

"Why did ye not bring any rum lad?" Jack asked as his eyes searched the bottom of the ship for the tenth time since the journey had started.

"I do not drink. It is not becoming of a soldier of my status to do so." The boy replied.

"Ye are no soldier anymore." Jack told him.

"I know but I still do not see the point." The boy said.

"To have fun. It let's ye get loose and see the world a different way." Jack said. He smiled at the other man and patted him on the shoulder.

"I am going to make ye into a pirate. Aye, you just wait lad." Jack assured him.

It was a while before the other spoke,

"I have always played by the rules. I was an ambassador before I became a soldier. They taught me to speak English and then how to fight. It would not be smart to have me killed because I could not fight for myself."

"Sounds restrictin," the pirate said.

"it was. It kept me on a short leash. There were always guards around me. They knew my every move and sometimes told me what to do. Then I faked my own death to become a soldier. The family that I lived with ... they never wanted me. They did not love me. They just wanted to manipulate me and use me to gain their own power."

"They used you?" Jack asked. It was not so much of a question as it was a statement. A statement phrased as a question more or less.

"Yes. I thought I would have a better life as a soldier. I took up work wherever one would take me. Sometimes it was dangerous and others it was guarding royalty. I was sent off on a ship to England a few years ago and never went back to Mexico. They never needed me and they did not seem to mind that I was gone." The boy said. A dark glint came into his eyes as he seemed to be lost in memory.

"They do not matter now lad." Jack said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He put the other hand under the man's chin and forced his face to look at him.

"Are ye alright?" the pirate asked. Santiago blinked and nodded.

"Yer eyes are so cloudy you sure?"

"I am blind Jack. Did you not notice?" Santiago said with a chucle. The pirate pouted and looked off toward the sea.

The next day found them nearing the shore of a familiar port.

"We have made it. Tortuga is just ahead." The captain said.

"There are pirates here of course. I do not know much else about this place." Santiago said as he climbed into the water. He pumped his legs to keep above the water and then pulled the ship to the nearest dock. Whether or not they got it back did not matter. He could just make another one if it was necessary. Not likely considering they were going to find the other 'Jack Sparrow.'

The younger male tied the boat to the dock and hauled himself onto the wooden boards. He stepped back to let his companion get onto the dock.

"Now where is he going to be?" Jack asked to no one in particular. The Mexican shrugged and walked off. Jack followed him and they were soon on dry land.

Jack took the lead as the boy grasped his shoulder.

"I am trying to prevent getting separated." Santiago said.

"Doesn't bother me," the pirate said as he resumed walking. He brought them to the heart of the city so they could try to figure out where to go. There were bound to be people talking about the wanted crew here. If not he would take them to a few taverns he knew of that would give information as long as they paid for a drink.

Seeing no one of use Jack dragged Santiago toward a tavern. A familiar face stopped him in his tracks. A man with the same shade of hair stalked toward them with purpose in his strides.

"Jackie," he said as he reached the duo. Jack blinked. Captain Teague eyed him curiously.

"Jack it is nice to see you here. What brings you to this fine city?" he asked with a sweep of his arm to the occupants of the street. Pirates, low lifes, and prostitutes could be found in abundance here.

"Father," was all Jack could muster at the moment.

Santiago stepped forward with a questioning look on his face.

"I am captain Teague. I am sure that Jack has mentioned me." The man said.

"he has not. I, am Santiago. I did not know that Jack still had a living father." The boy said warily. Jack glanced at his new friend and then at his father.

"What brings ye here father?" he asked finally.

"I was in the area. Not havin a ship has its perks. I can stay wherever I want." The older man said. He grinned impishly at his son before his eyes landed on the boy beside him.

Long hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes met his gaze. Where was this boy from?

Knowing that he was being stared at Santiago figured that Captain Teague was wondering what most people did.

"I am not Spanish." He said. The man shook his head.

"I am from Mexico." The brown eyed man continued.

"he met me in the last port." Jack said. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his father around. It was not that he was a bad man but they had not interacted much before Jack stowed away on the Black pearl at the age of twelve.

"Where are you going Jackie?" Captain Teague asked.

"To find the Fountain of Youth." Jack said. He did not know why he was telling his father this. Such a stranger would normally not be told anything by him.

"The fountain has a price Jackie." The older man said. This got Jack's attention. He did not know much about the fountain. He had a map once but it had been left on the Black pearl. With it having been taken who knows where it was now.

"There would have to be some kind of price. You cannot just go and expect to become youthful or immortal or whatever you call it in English." Santiago said.

"What kind of price?" Jack asked. He looked to both of them but did not find the answer in their expressions.

"I am not sure." Captain Teague said.

Great! Tell me something important and give me jus about as much information as I had before … Jack thought as he glared at his father. He was always like this. Apparently it had not changed over the years.

Comotion made Jack hold back any other response. Loud cheering could be heard from a dock not too far off.

"Jackie, if you're standing here then who is that?" asked Captain Teague. Jack looked to the source of the noise and his eyes widened. In front of a ship stood Jack Sparrow. At least what was supposed to be Jack Sparrow. He could tell though, that there was something not right about this person.

Before Jack could stop him Santiago was walking in the direction of the ship.

"Wait," Jack said as the man kept going. After a moment Jack raced after the other and Captain Teague let a ghost of a smile cross his lips.

They are going to make an interesting addition to the crew of that ship.

They reached the dock and ran into a problem. There were a few dozen people crowded around the imposter and the ship that was behind them. Without further time to think Santiago started to push through the crowd. Jack followed him numbly as he kept staring at the other Jack. Who would do this? The person doing it seemed almost convincing but not quite. Could it be even a woman doing it? That was absurd but possible he supposed.

Jack was having trouble pushing through the crowd. A quick glare from the Mexican boy made them part.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"No problema amigo." Santiago said as Jack came to walk beside him. They reached the ship and the other Jack. What would they find out?

Jack caught the eye of the other Jack and grinned.

"So what brings you here matie?" he asked as he was in front of the other.

"This es my ship." The Jack said.

"This ship may be yours but you are not Jack Sparrow."Santiago said. The Jack blinked and then glared at him.

No one is to find out! How does he know?

"Yer an imposter. Who are you?" jack asked. The other shook their head and stepped back.

They brought out a sword and Jack did the same. Santiago sidestepped a sword strike from the imposter and came to stand behind Jack.

"Figure out who this is," he whispered as he slipped onto the ship. Jack did not answer but planned to do just that. He blocked a strike and then slashed out with his sword at the copy of himself.

Come to think of it the chest area seemed too small.

"Who are you?" he asked again. There was no answer. After about ten minutes of senseless blocks and strikes he was able to pin the other to the ship.

"Give up," the other said.

"Never," Jack said as he placed his sword tip at their neck. There was an unsteady breath and then Jack flew across the dock.

He almost fell into the water but managed to catch himself. He had been thrown by the person's elbow.

Only one person knows that tactic.

"You are … Angelica?" he asked. The eyes widened and then a small smile crossed the lips of the imposter.

"Very good Jack." She said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Never thought I would see you again." He said as he came over to her.

"Neither did I." she said. They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. An awkward silence had befallen them.

-separator-

Santiago climbed to the deck of the ship and was completely still. He was listening for anything that could help him figure out what ship this was. When nothing came he walked forward and found a wall. He followed it until he found a room. There he ducked behind a door as he could hear voices.

"There are already enough people for the crew. What is Cap'n Jack doin?"

"I have no idea. Why don't ye go lookin for him."

"Why me?"

"You asked."

"Fine,"

He stayed silent as the two men left for the dock. Hopefully Jack would be alright. He had become attached to him during the time they had spent together. If anything happened to Jack he would kill in cold blood for him.

He smiled wickedly as he thought of what he would do to anyone who hurt Jack. The image of an abstract figure being burned came to mind. How this would happen he did not know. He could see himself with a glowing mark on his left arm doing it. He rubbed the mark that was there in reality and pushed the violent thoughts to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to make sure that he was not found by the crew. Being held hostage would not be favourable.

-separator-

Angelica made her way to Jack. She put a hand on his chin and forced him to face her.

"Why are ye here Jack Spa-rrow?"

"I was lookin for the one who impersonat'd me." Jack said truthfully.

"Ye found them,"

"I did. But why did you have to be me?" he asked with a small frown of confusion on his face.

"Because Jack," she said as she made a hand gesture,

"you wer the only pirate I thought I could be."

He stared at her and then glared.

"You were lookin for a ship." He said. It was not a question but a fact.

"Yes Jack. What are you tryin to find?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said as he wreched out of her grip. She glared and then a smile spread across her face.

"The fountain is what you seek." She said. Jack was surprised by how perceptive she was.

"Yes," was all he could think to say.

"Ah the Fountain of Youth. I can get you there if you like."

"You can?" he asked.

"yes but ye will hav to be part of the crew. You wer not welcom'd her so I wil hav to put you in the brig." She said with a wicked grin. Jack gulped and looked up.

"I saw him go into the ship. The crew will find him. You shall both be with me." She said.

"What do ye know about the fountain?" he asked.

"Now Jack, if I tol you ye woul go find yerself another ship." She said with a grin. He groaned and looked up to the ship once more.

"Bradlin," she said.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Take Jack to the brig and find his friend."

"What do he look like?"

"Dark like me. Hair long as sails. Eyes like burned honey but darker." She said. The man looked confused but hastened to follow her orders.

"Melted Honey?" Jack asked.

"I like him. I could see fier in his eyes. Strong and bold. He will be very helpful." She said. She climbed up to the deck and smiled down at him. He was about to follow but she glared. The glare held him in place.

As she reached the deck she smirked down at him. A rope was held loosely in her fingertips. She glared and in less than a minute Jack was tied up. She hauled him up to the deck and dragged him behind her. He tried to struggle but this only made her tug on the rope. It was not easy to breathe when she did that. He abandoned that action and let her drag him.

They walked –Jack was dragged—to a staircase behind a door. To the right was a crew member dragging an unconscious Santiago. He was tied up and looked to have acquired a few bruises and what was that? Burns? Jack would kill the person who had hurt Santiago. He did not deserve it.

Angelica smiled at the crew member and they went down the stairs. The ones being dragged kept getting their heads slammed painfully into every stair. Jack grit his teeth as to not fall unconscious himself. One of them had to stay awake.

"Leave them there," the woman said as she produced a key ring from her belt. She inserted the right key into the lock and thrust Jack into the cell. Santiago was put in a few secons later.

"Migh as well untie him," Angelica said as she indicated the unconscious boy.

"Righ," the other said as he cut the ropes with a knife from his pocket. Jack's eyes widened for a moment before the doors were slammed shut. Footsteps receeded as the light in the room became a small lantern they had left. The outer door was shut and he had nothing to look at but his seemingly sleeping friend.

For the rest of the day Jack studied the injuries that Samtiago had. There were multiple bruises along most of his body and his shirt was stuck to his skin. Along the left shoulder he could not remove the material. It smelled like smoke and fire but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait until the boy woke up. If he could wake up anyway …

-separator-

It had been two days since they had anchored near Port Royal. The crew and captain of the Flying Dutchmen were getting restless. The captain right now was standing on the deck staring out into space.

"He might not be here," a voice said. The captain igmored it.

"William?" the voice asked. He turned to see his father Bootstrap Bill standing next to him.

"Yes?"

"Jack may not be here." The man repeated. Will stared at him for a moment barely breathing.

Jack had to be here.

His eyes slid shut as he envisioned the man once more. They were on the Flying Dutchmen. It was when Davy Jones was in control of the ship. Jack had just given him over to the squid man and Will was glaring at him. Now that he thought about it Jack might have done him a favour.

The red haired pirate looked different in the memory. He was happy almost to see Will trapped. Yet a frown barely contained was on his lips. Did he feel bad? Was Will imagining things?

The memory Jack winked at him. The braids were flipped to the side as he grinned at the boy. Memory Will winked back and smiled. Jack was just so … well Jack …

The sight of him made Will want to slip his fingers into that hair. Want to kiss those lips … rub up against that body ...

Things he had never wanted to do with Elizabeth …

When Bootstrap shook him he blinked and his mind slowly shifted to reality.

"Father," he started.

"Yes son?"

"I need a first mate. Will you do the honors?"

"I would be happy to." Bootstrap said as he smiled at his son. The captain of the Dutchmen was practically beaming. This, was something that seemed foreign to the boy's face. Bootstrap decided that he liked the expression on the boy who could be no more than twenty summers.

The next day Will did not want to get out of bed. He was having a dream where Jack had kissed him. Unlike similar dreams that he had had as of late this one went further. Dream Jack had whispered that he loved him and tugged off his shirt. What had been done to the younger male was new to him but he decided he liked it. If only Jack in the world of reality would act like that. If only Jack felt the same way …

-separator-

That morning Jack woke up and was confused. What time was it? How long had passed since Santiago had been knocked out? Before he could try to do the math the outer door was opened.

"Jack, I have come to tell you about thee ship." Angelica said as her boots clanked on the stairs. Jack did not even notice her until she flicked the bars in front of his face. A loud ringing sound was heard and he instinctively covered his ears.

"Too loud for you Jack?"

He glared at her and looked at Santiago again.

"he shall be fine. The crew says that he was branded with our ship's symbal."

"What?"

"The symbal of the ship. This is the Queen's Revenge Jack."

"The Que-" he said and stopped himself. Why did that name seem familiar?

"The symbal is a black bird. This ship belongs to my father." She told him.

Queen's Revenge ... Great! I have gotten meself and me friend on Blackbeard's ship.

"This is Blackbeard's ship isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes Jack, ye shall not be getting off of here alive." She said with a laugh. That laugh had once made his heart melt. Now all it did was make him angry.

He deliberately ignored her laughter.

"Jack, ye shall be my prisoner for eternity." She said with a barking laugh. He continued to ignore her and glanced at the unconscious boy. Blood had crusted around the material of the shirt that stuck to his left arm. What would happen if he could not get the fabric free? Could he even get the other man to wake up?

-separator-

As Will forced himself to come back to the realm of reality he noticed commotion on the ship. Quickly throwing on his clothes he opened the door to his cabin and looked out. On the deck of his ship stood a pregnant Elizabeth. Somehow her stomach had grown in size. This gave you the impression that you were speaking to a plump cook. Speaking of which his father was talking to her now.

"You are not welcome here." He said.

"I can be here if I want. If Will wants to throw me off he can do it himself. You are just part of the crew. So Bootstrap how does it feel to be under your son? Makes you wish you still had a starfish on your face doesn't it?" the woman asked. She laughed afterward which made anger rise in Will. No one talked to his first mate or his father like that. Not especially his ex-wife slut Elizabeth.

Will marched over to the girl and glared at her.

"Why are you here Elizabeth?" he asked in an icy tone. She blinked and then gave him her own glare.

"I wanted to say that the baby's name is going to be Lily." She said.

"I could care less." Will said. She stared at him and then brought up her fist.

Before she could strike him Bootstrap was in front of his captain.

"Hiding behind your father now?" the girl mocked.

"No," Will said as he stepped around his father.

"Get out," he growled. She seemed taken aback by this. The shock left her in a vulnerable position. Will slapped her on the cheek and ushered Blister over.

"Take Ms. Norrington to the docks." He ordered. The brown haired man seemed annoyed by having to take care of a woman but complied.

"Let's go brod." He said as he began to drag her away. After putting her in a dingy he sneered.

"Never come back to this ship."

"Gladly, you are all weird anyway. You would sleep with each other if you so desired. That is just sick." She spat.

Will thought playing on that would be fun.

"Yeah we would. Is there a problem Ms. Norrington?"

"uh! You are just as sick as they are!" she ranted.

"Get her out of here Blister," he said.

"Right cap'n." The brown haired man said as he tossed the dingy over the side of the ship.

"We are leaving here now. Jack must be in Tortuga. If not we can wait for him there." Will said. The crew scrambled to follow his commands as the ship turned and left the rocky outcropping they had been taking shelter in.

It was at least three days to Tortuga from Port Royal. Will had never really counted. The few times he had done so on his own Elizabeth had been with him. He was distracted by her then. An emotion he would save only for Captain Jack Sparrow.

They reached the pirate city with no incidents. Will went to the hull and looked out.

"Find someone who can help. Maybe Captain Teague if he is here. He might know." Will told his father and first mate.

"Sure," Bootstrap said. He was about to hug his son but stopped himself. They had not been around each other when Will was younger. That kind of comfort was not appropriate all these years later.

Bootstrap left the ship in search of Captain Teague or someone who knew Jack. There was bound to be someone who knew where the red haired pirate was. He was the captain of the famous Black Pearl. There was no way no one knew where he was.

On the second day of searching he found captain Teague.

"So you are the keeper of the rules of the pirate counsel, Captain Teague?" he asked for confirmation. The older redhead nodded.

"That is meself. What did you want?" the other man asked. Bill was a little startled by the answer but managed to compose himself rather quickly.

"Do you know where Captain Jack Sparrow is?" he asked.

It seems like Jackie has friends after all.

"He went aboard the Queen's Revenge. He was with a woman I do not know and a long haired boy." The captain replied.

"A long haired boy?" echoed the first mate.

"he said his name was Santiago. Black hair, dark skin, fiery brown eyes … Jackie was happy to have him around." The man said.

Who is this boy?

"Where was the ship going?" asked Bill.

"To find the fountain of youth. I don't know the exact location. They went east." Teague said. Bill nodded and remembered his manners.

"Thank you, Captain," he said as he went back to the Dutchmen.

Will's eyebrows rose as his father all but ran onto the deck of the Flying Dutchmen.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Jack is on the Queen's Revenge." The man managed.

"What is so bad about that?" asked the young captain. Blister who had overheard came over.

"The Queen's Revenge is the ship that Blackbeard controls. I don't know all the stories but I know that is not good if Jack is there." The man said. Will nodded and turned back to his father.

"Where is it headed?" Will asked.

"To the fountain of youth." Bootstrap told him.

"There is someone else with Jack." He added.

"Someone else?" Will asked. A pang of jealousy laced through him.

"Yes another boy." Bootstrap said.

"Let's get going then," Will said as he fought down the jealous feelings.

"They went east." Bill relayed. The crew maneuvered the ship to go in that direction. They were setting sail and leaving the pirate city now. Where was Jack?


End file.
